1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of two-phase charge shift assemblies in which selective ion implantation in a layer of polycrystalline material is used to form electrodes which do not overlap at the various levels of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for the production of two-phase charge shift arrangements are known, as evidenced by the publication of the Solid State Circuits Conference (1972), Record NEREM, pages 157 to 160, which describes an arrangement of this type in which electrodes are arranged on two different levels. A disadvantage of such an arrangement, however, resides in the fact that the electrodes of the various conductor path levels overlap. Accordingly, such charge shift arrangements occupy a relatively large amount of space. The present invention provides a process for the production of a two-phase charge shift arrangement in which overlapping of the electrodes at various levels is avoided.